fictiondiseasefandomcom-20200214-history
Rage virus
The Rage virus appears in the "28" series of films as a mutated strain of Ebola.28 Days Later: The Aftermath It was used by virologists in the United Kingdom in experiments with primates.28 days later Timeline Day 1 Some time in the early 21st Century, a group of Animal rights activists bake into the research facility and release the creatures. One of the women is infected by a released primate and proceeded to kill or infect the other activists. Day 2 A family of five go on a trip to Cambridge. One of the members is infected by a Chimpanzee and begins to attack the paramedics aiding him. The remaining four flee to Westminster Bridge, where parents Roger and Barb use themselves as a distraction to save their children Sid and Sophie, who take a motorboat out into the Thames. Day 28 Jim awakes from his coma to find London almost completely abandoned, before running into the infected. He is saved by survivors Selena and Mark. The three head to Jim's parents house to discover they committed suicide, under the belief that they will be with Jim when dead. Mark is infected and is killed by Selena, who warns Jim that she will do the same to him if he becomes infected. bet. 29-32 Hugh becomes the de facto inheritor of London, where he escapes the infected horde with confusion, where he uses perfume on Mannequins to cause distraction. Hugh is attacked by another survivor in SWAT gear. Hugh retreats to collect firearms and follows the assailant. When the SWAT member attempts to escape in a car, Hugh sprays it with perfume. The infected arrive and tear the SWAT member apart. He looks out to see F-14 Tomahawks making a low pass over central London. Day 29 Jim and Selena find two other survivors, Frank and his daughter Hannah. They spend the night with then in their fortified block of flats. Day 30 The four set off for Manchester after hearing a radio transmission from a band of soldiers claiming to have found the cure. Day 31 The survivors spend the night outdoors in the countryside, while the infected remain in the cities. Day 32 The survivors reach the Manchester blockade, but Frank is infected after contact with an infected corpse. He is killed by the soldiers, who take the other three to their base - a fortified mansion, where they meet Major Henry West. After realising that Henry's "answer to infection" is the forced pregnancy of female survivors - specifically Selena and Hannah, Jim attempts to take the two way from the compound with him. The soldiers catch him and Jim and Farrell (who supported Jim's decision) are locked away. Farrell theorises that there is no global epidemic, but that Great Britain has been quarantined. Day 33 Farrell and Jim are taken out of the estate to be executed, Jim escapes over a wall. Looking up into the sky, he notices a plane fly over, proving the late-Farrell's theory. That night, Jim releases one of the infected into the house. The man infects another soldier and the two proceed to killing the remaining troops. Jim rescues Selena and Hannah and escape the estate. Day 34 Selena and Hannah read a hospital where they attempt to save Jim after a car crash. bet. 38-42 Sid and Sophie reach a refugee camp, where Sophie volunteers for Hospital duty. Clive -one of the two scientists that created "Rage"- arrives at the Hospital after being rescued from the cities. Hugh also arrives, originally refusing to be brought there. Hugh convinces Sid and Sophie that the Military is planning on halting the infection by killing the remaining survivors, the two children included. Hugh and Sid cause a diversion for Sophie and Clive to escape and are killed by gunfire. After reaching safety, Clive reveals to Sophie his involvement. Sophie kills Clive before she too is taken down by a sniper. Day 62 With the infected almost completely dead from starvation, the remnant of the RAF begin their scouting for survivors and the UN takes considerations of re-settlement. Sources